Bienvenidos a Alola!
by Kaida00
Summary: Después de una dura derrota en la Liga de Kalos. Un Ash desmotivado se replantea muchas cosas y esta a punto de abandonar su sueño. Pero una charla con una leyenda y el reciente viaje a una nueva región serán suficientes para hacer volver al Ash de siempre?
1. C1: Recuerdos.

No se muy bien con esta historia, se me ocurrio y vere para donde me lleva realmente, no esperen mucho xd.

"Dialogos"

_"Pensamientos" _

_C1:_ Recuerdos.

_"Veeee Greninjaaaa. USA SHURIKEN DE AGUA, AHORA!!!" _Gritaba Ash mientras sus ojos se le ponían azules por unos momentos.

_"CHARIZARD ACABALO YA, SOFOCOO" _Decía un Alain preocupado, viendo como la shuriken de agua se hacía cada vez más grande.

"GRENINJAAA!/CHARIIIZAAARD!"

Los dos ataques chocaban en el medío del campon de batalla y crearon una explosión que cubrío, posteriormente, el campo de humo.

_"Y el ganado de la Liga de Kalos es... "__RIIIIIING RIIIING RIII..._ Una mano apagó la alarma, somnoliento retiró la frasada que cubría su cuerpo y se sento en el borde de su cama "_Je... así que de nuevo ese sueño eh..." _Decía el chico con una pequeña sonrísa _"Realmente estuvimos cerca, no? amigo" _Su mirada se poso en un pequeño roedor amarillo que seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

Él joven estiro por unos momentos, intentando de algun modo deshacerse del sueño que aun lo perseguía. Pasados unos segundos se levantó de la cama y salio de la habitación. Rumbo al baño.

"Ya va a estar el desayuno, hijo" Una voz maternal y cálida inundo la casa.

"Claro mama! voy al baño y estaré ahí en seguida" Le respondió el presunto hijo.

Cuando él muchacho había terminado de hacer sus necesidades mañaneras se quedo unos segundos mirandose al espejo que tenía en el baño, se destacaba su píel morena, su pelo desordenado y dos marcas debajos de sus ojos en forma de rayo. No es otro más que el sub campeón de la Liga de Kalos, Ash Ketchum _"ya paso un mes desde que vine" _Se lavaba la cara y salio del baño, rumbo a la cocina.

**_Pueblo Paleta. 14 de Febrero, 17:00 P.M._**

"Profesor, algo le pasa a mí hijo... ha estado como... ausente, se que es duro perder estando tan cerca, pero nunca lo ví de esta forma" Le comentaba Delia, la mamá de Ash, al Profesor Oak.

"Demosle tiempo al tiempo, Delia. Se que saldra de esta él muchacho" Le respondía mientras abría la puerta del rancho donde dejaba a los pokemon.

"Bueno... espero que con estas pequeñas vacaciones pueda despejarse un poco" Dijó la mujer entrando.

En el lugar se encontraba un joven dandole ordenes a un Infernape, él cual estaba persiguiendo, sín exito, a un Sceptile por el arduo bosque.

"Infernape! Si sigues confiando en tu vista perderas el enfoque, Sceptile es muy habil en el bosque, pero tiene un error. Sus pasos son muy fuertes, en vez de seguirlo con la vista, seguilo con los oidos, amigo" Ayudaba a su pokemon.

"Infernape!" exclamó yendo nuevamente al bosque.

"ASH!!" él chico se giro levemente y pudo ver como se acercaban su madre y él profesor.

"Oh, hola mamá. Qué estas haciendo acá" Preguntaba curioso y con una sonrísa.

"Veo que sigues entrenando, muchacho" Le saludaba Oak.

"Así es, profesor. Tengo que mantenernos en forma" Se reía el chico mostrando su brazo derecho, un poco marcado por el duro entrenamiento.

"Esta bíen que entrenes, pero debes tener cuídado, hijo" Le recomendó su madre.

"Tranquila, mama! Esta todo bajo control" Se giro nuevamente para ver como iban sus dos pokemones "Em... y a qué vinieron? no es que me desagrade estar un tiempo con ustedes, pero casi nunca vienen a ver el entrenamiento. Sucedió algo?" Preguntaba sin darse vuelta, enfocado _"Pudo adaptarse a la velocidad de Sceptile... bíen hecho, Infernape!"_

"Sobre eso hijo" Adelanto un paso Delia, queriendo tomar el rumbo de la conversación "Te acuerdas aquel programa de televisión que veía durante la cena?"

"Mm si creo recordarlo, qué tiene?"

"Participe en un sorteo y mira!" Ante esto Ash se dio vuelta y arqueo una ceja "Dos boletos para ir a un lugar llamado Alola!!" Decía una felíz Delia mostrando los tickets.

"Bíen por tí, má. Cuándo saldrías?" Preguntó con interes Ash.

"Saldria?" fruncio el ceño.

"Em si, son dos asi que asumo que iras con el profesor o algo asi" se daba vuelta, nuevamente.

"No jovencito, iremos nosotros dos" puso los brazos en la cintura, un poco enojada.

"Sabes mamá que no tengo muchas ganas de viajar...

" Iras aunque no quieras, Ash. Nos has estado preocupando ultimamente" Suspiraba la mama preocupada "Hijo... solo ven, quiero que te despejes de todo... te has encerrado desde que volviste de Kalos...

" No tiene nada que ver Kalos con esto, mamá" Interrumpió con rapidez y un poco enojado "No tiene nada que ver... perdon. Esta bíen má. Cuándo partimos?"

"En una semana, hijo"

"bueno" dijó Ash mientras se retiraba hacía el bosque.

**_Pueblo Paleta. 14 de Febrero, 22:00 P.M_**

Un Ash se terminaba de bañar y en este momento se estaba dirigiendo hacia su habitación. En su cámino se encontro con el pequeño hall que tenían sus diversos logros "6 años eh... mira aquí Kanto, entre los 16 mejores " Decía mientras tocaba unas de las medallas" Poca experiencia y grandes pokemon, una mala combinación jejeje" Su mirada se poso rapidamente a una copa de campeonato "La Liga Naranja, que lindo momento me sentía invensible... Je que equivocado estaba, Jhoto me lo hizo saber de inmediato" Dijó recordando la paliza que le había dado Gary en su vuelta a Pueblo Paleta, pero con una sonrisa volvio a recordad la pelea en la liga de Jhoto contra su viejo rival, pero en seguida su sonrísa se borro "Claro... le gané pero fui sin preparación y me fuí en cuartos de final... oh aquí estas! mí mas grande orgullo como entrenador jajajaja" El pase de batalla y el título de campeón del frente de batalla, de Kanto "Mí mayor nivel acaso? Creeria que sí, luchabamos para ganar. Aunque despues vino de nuevo Gary y me pateo el trasero" Recordaba con una pequeña risa.

"Sin duda alguna, Sinho me marcó, existían aún grandes pokemon y grandes entrenadores esperandome allí afuera. Ahora que recuerdo, Charizard nunca me perdono no haberlo llevado... otro gran error..." Decía con pesar. Vio el siguiente lugar adonde había viajado y un aura deprimente adorno al joven.

"Unova... me habría apresurado? Estaba emocionalmente capacitado para ír a otra región... venía de obtener un top 4 en la poderoza liga Sinho, esperaban tanto de mí y los desfraude a todos ese año..."

Pequeñas lagrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos "Y... Kalos. Debo admitir que fuiste un cambio rotundo en mí vida. Desde la aparición de Serena, la mega evolución y Greninja" Se sentó en la pared, teniendo su medalla de segundo puesto "Porqué le dije a Alain que se anotara... usé mucho a Greninja y esté se agotó? las mega evoluciones eran poderozas, tendría que haber llamado a algunos de mis antiguos pokemon?... Segundo puesto eh... Tan cerca, pero siempre tan lejos..." pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre las palmas que sostenían aquella medalla "6 años y no pude ni acercarme a mis sueños... ser maestro pokemon es tan díficil? Habre seguído el sueño correcto" Se preguntaba sin disimular el pequeño llanto " *Snif* Je, el sueño esta bíen, el tema soy yo... Paul tenía razón ; no tengo madera de campeón, ni mucho menos de maestro pokemon"

Se levantó como pudo, ordenó el pequeño hall y se dirigió devuelta a su destino ; su habitación. Todo visto por Delia, que se había escondido, pero observo con lujo de detalle la escena "Hijo...

**_Bueno... un puqueño prologo, quiero detallar el cambio que va a tener alola en Ash, este Ash va a estar deprimido por haber estado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. ._**

**_janeee_**


	2. C2: Maestro Pokémon

Okey este capítulo me gusto mucho escribirlo, mas que nada porque es el enfoque que quiero darle al que sería el sueño de Ash.

"Dialogos"

_"Pensamientos"_

**_"Recuerdos"_**

C2: Maestro Pokémon.

**_Pueblo Paleta. 19 de Febrero._**

"Utiliza bombardeo, Infernape!" Él joven aspirante a maestro pokémon le daba la orden a un Infernape que se envolvía en fuego y se lanzaba hacía un tranquilo Charizard que lo esperaba, casi como si tuviera sueño. En el momento en que el ataque iba a conectar, en un movimiento veloz, el Charizard volo y pudo salir ileso de aquel movimiento.

"Ya veo... tenemos que manejar el tema del tiempo, si no podemos agarrar a Charizard no creo que podramos conectar a un Sceptile o un Lucario, por ejemplo" Refelxionaba Ash, Infernape ante esto bajo la cabeza, como si estuviera avegonzado "Jajaja tranquilo amigo! le tomo 6 años al pequeño mastodonte obtener la velocidad que tiene hoy en dia. Adémas sos, junto con Sceptile, los más capaces en cuestión de enfrentarse a oponentes rápidos y que serían muy fuertes" Le decía con una sonrisa.

"Infernape!" Repondió un feliz pokémon.

Dandole un descanso a su pokémon de Sinho, él entrenador se dirigía hacia el lagarto que lo miraba en silencio "Charizard debo admitir que tú velocidad no hace más que aumentar y tus ataques actuales son bastantes agradables" Le dijó con una sonrisa, el pokémon le repondió de la misma manera "Sofoco, Cola Dragón, Alas de acero y movimíento sismíco. Gran varíedad y muy agradables. Te felicito, amigo"

"Chaaar!!"

Se dispuso a sentarse bajo el gran árbol junto a su fíel dragón, disfrutando de la gran vista que les regalaba el lugar "Sabes... capaz estas pequeñas vacaciones no me vengan tan mal" Soltó al aire.

"Charizard?"

"No sé amigo. Si me pongo a pensar hace bastante no disfuto de un buen viaje"

"Char?" Esté confundido lo observaba, como era posible que no disfrutara de sus viajes, si a su entrenador le encantaba viajar.

"Creo que entendí eso. No es que odíe viajar, amigo" Dejaba saber "Lo que digo es que... desde la batalla de la frontera que no voy con confianza, calma y por sobre todo... Paz" Se recostaba "Siento eso, Charizard. Cuando me dirigí a Sinho fuí con la derrota reciente de Gary y al poco tiempo de estar allí, Paul me arrebato la confianza que tenía jajaja me hizo ver como un novato" Recordaba con una sonrisa, la cual contagio a su Pokemon más poderozo "Aunque... Bueno realmente no fue culpa de Teselia, es una linda región y con grandes Pokémon. Mi error fue apresurarme en ir a esa región, no estaba mentalmente preparado, todo lo bien hecho en Sinho lo tire por la borda en Teselia" Suspiraba con malestar "Bueno... Kalos, mm la verdad no sé como describirlo " Dudo unos segundos, su fíel pokemom escuchaba atento y veía, de reojo, como otros pokemons de Ash se acercaban a escuchar "Sabías que Serena me beso? Jajajaja eso sí que me sorprendio amigo" Charizard giro rapido su cabeza, incredulo "Sisi jajajaja sabía que te iba a sorprender eso"

"Zard!" Fué una pequela advertencia que no se fuera por las ramas.

"También lo entendí. Kalos me enseño demasiado... no importaba los años y experencias que haya tenido, la mega evolución era simplemente más poderoza. Hubo un entrenador... Alain, su mega evolución acabó facilmente con mi Greninja y de a poco mí confianza fue cayendo" Sus puños se cerraron "Lo peor es que nuevamente un entrenador sin experiencia me derroto... una vez más"

"Chari?"

"No, Alain era sumamente fuerte, podía haber entendido perder contra él. Perdí contra un chico llamado Saywer... Su Mega evolución nuevamente..." Suspiraba, pero pudo reunír una pequeña sonrisa "Pero con Greninja pude desbloquear una nueva transformación muy poderoza, era riesgosa, pero demasiado fuerte. Pude hacerle frente al Gardevoir de la Campeona Diantha!" Se levantaba y hacía la pose clásica, con su puño derecho hacía el aire "Incluso derrote a Saywer y otras mega evoluciones. Eramos increibles!" Se encontraba con un entusiasmo raro en Ash, ultimamente "Barrimos con todos en la Liga, era impresionante... Hasta que" Su entusiasmo se evaporo, todos sus pokemons se dieron cuenta de esto "Caimos en la final... y contra Alain nuevamente... Todo el esfuerzo, los años, la dedicación, el sudor... las lágrimas fueron desechadas por el poder destructivo de las Mega evoluciones" Se desplomo nuevamente, pequeñas gotas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, sus pokemon percatandose de esto se acercaron a su entrenador, dandole el apoyo que podían "*Snif* Gracias, chicos" él joven se acurrucaba junto a sua leales amigos.

_"Que haría sin ustedes y en cambio ustedes sin mí serían imparables..."_

**_Pueblo Paleta. 20 de Febrero, 22:00 P.M_**

"Wow amigo, hoy si terminamos tarde" Ash le rascaba la parte de atras de la oreja a un Pikachu que se caía del sueño, pero que respondía sastifactoriamente ante el cariño de su entrenador.

Se encontraban en el Bosque Verde, anteriormente habían visitado a una amiga de ellos; Visitaron a Pidgeot, la cual descansaba de un largo día y se reunió con él que habia sido su entrenador y amigo.

"Me alegro por Pidgeot, es una lastima que tenga que seguir allí, pero es por un bien mayor" Dijó con una sonrisa un poco decaída.

"Abandonaste a tu Pokemon por un bien mayor? Como seria eso" Una voz llamo la atención de nuestro protagonista, al girar hacia el sonido de aquella voz pudo ver como un hombre que rondaba los 30, vestía con un chaleco de pescador, abajo de este tenía una termica roja de mangas largas, unos vaqueros azules y unas botas de leñador, lo mas caracterizado era una pequeña gorra roja la cual resultaba muy familiar. Se encontraba sentado en frente de una fogata, al parecer había escuchado el dilema del aspirante a maestro pokemon.

"oh, mm hola señor" Saludó acercandose "Mi nombre es Ash y este es mi amigo, Pikachu... y sí. Mi amiga Pidgeot, tiene que cuidar de un rebaño por un Fearow bastante escandaloso" Se presentaba y explicaba nuestro entrenador a aquel señor.

"Ohh ya veo, disculpe si lo ofendí jovencito , no sabía eso. Muy generoso de tu parte, no muchos entrenadores hacen tal noble acción. Debo sorprenderme y felicitarte por eso" Le asintió con la cabeza, su mirada se posó en aquella fogata.

"Gracias? Supongo. Siempre busco el bienestar de mís pokemon, señor" Se acercaba, por alguna extraña razón este sujeto le parecía muy familiar "Permiso" Hacía el movimiento para sentarse, capaz podría saber mejor quien era si lo veía de cerca.

"Oh sí, adelante" Permitía, mientras Ash se sentaba "También debo admitir que no esperaba que pase nadie por acá, es muy tarde" Se acariciaba el menton, en forma pensativa.

"Yo tampoco esperaba pasar por acá. Pero el pequeño encuentro con Pidgeot tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, de igual forma no me quejo" Se sentaba en la hierba y usaba el tronco para apoyar su espalda.

"Cómo que no te quejas?" Preguntaba el señor con curiosidad, mientras tiraba unas pequeñas ramas a la fogata.

"Como le dije, no me quejo. Pidgeot fue de mís primeros pokemon, es muy fíel y ambos nos lamentamos que no podamos viajar nuevamente. Pasar estos momentos con ella me da calma y alivio. No se que haría si ella me odíase" Se sinceraba, su mirada estaba perdida en la fogata.

"Muy noble de tú parte" Dijó aquel sujeto mientras imitaba lo ya hecho por él muchacho, se recostaba sobre el tronco "Oí que viajabas, me imagino que por Kanto, no? Aún eres muy joven"

"De hecho, hace unos meses volví de recorrer mi sexta región" Repondía de modo casual.

"Sexta!?" Preguntó con los ojos abiertos _"Yo a su edad... bueno, justo yo no puedo decir mucho acerca de esto" _Pensaba con una sonrisa.

"Si. Viaje por Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinho, Teselia y mi último recorrido fue Kalos" Contaba con los dedos, una gran sonrisa adorno su cara.

"Conociste gran parte de esté emisferio, te felicito" Asentía con la cabeza, en forma de respeto "Debes ser un gran entrenador"

Ante esto último Ash se encogio, su mirada se puso fija en el fuego y un aura deprimente empezaba a adornarlo. Esta acción fue notada por él hombre.

"Viajar a 6 regiones diferentes a tan corta edad es algo de lo cual tienes que sacar pecho, debes sentirte orgulloso de ese acto. Muy pocos entrenadores tienen el calíbre para conocer dos regiones, tu ya has visitado seis" Lo felicitaba, pero vió que al chico no le afectaba esto "Ha pasado algo?"

Hubo un silencio, bastante incomodo. Ash seguía con la mirada fija en la fogata, revolviendo los recuerdos y ordenando sus pensamientos, dicha acción se estaba volviendo común en él moreno. Él señor lo observaba, en silencio y dandole espacio.

"Creo que... ya no disfruto el viajar" Soltó de la nada, Ash.

"Por qué sería eso?" Se sacaba la gorra roja, revelando un pelo negro bastante desordenado.

"Siento que si vuelvo a viajar a otra región solo estaría perdiendo el tiempo, no solo el mío... el de mís pokemon, mí madre, mís amigos y la gente que confía en mí" Agarraba un puñado de pequeñas hojas que estaban caídas y las observaba en la palma de su mano "Sabes lo que significa ser un Maestro Pokemon? señor"

Ante esta pregunta, él hombre giro su cabeza levemente. Observando al chico. De nuevo su mano se poso en el menton "Ser Maestro Pokemon no tiene un solo signifado, Ash"

"Cómo sabes mí...

" La esperanza de Pueblo Paleta, él orgullo de Pueblo Paleta, él muchacho que puede ser el sucesor de Lance, él vence legendarios...la sombra de Red" Esto último descolocó a nuestro protagonista "Todos esos apodos no son al azar. Ash, tú nombre es bastante conocido, no mucha gente logra ganar la Batalla de la Frontera, el mismisimo Red tuvo serios inconvenientes para hacerlo. Top 4 en la liga de Sinho y sin tú Pokemon más fuerte? Digno de un gran entrenador" Continuaba elogiando "Lo mismo en Kalos. Finalista y solo usando seis pokemon, los cuales solo conseguistes en Kalos, salvo ese Pikachu"

"Error tras error"

"Sin error no habría evolución" Aconsejaba sabiamente.

"Red consiguió salir campeón a los 11 años...

" Distintas èpocas. Él tuvo la suerte de que no existía la Copa de Conferencía y el nível de aquel Kanto no era tan fuerte" Decía recostandose y mirando el cielo.

Acción que fue imitada por él chico "Siempre quise ser Maestro Pokemon... pero las derrotas en las Ligas me alejan, poco a poco, de aquel sueño"

"Sabes cúal es el verdadero significado de Maestro Pokemon? Ash" Preguntó él señor.

"Ser él más fuerte?" Contra preguntaba.

"No, por ejemplo; Cinthia no es Maestro Pokemon, pero es un poco más fuerte que Lance, él cual sí es considerado un Maestro Pokemon" Su brazo se extendio hacía el cielo y las estrellas "Ser él más fuerte de todos solo te aleja de ser un Maestro Pokemon, creeme lo sé de primera mano. El significado real de ser uno, basicamente, es aquel que pone el bienestar de la gente y los pokemon, por encima de los suyos. La gente te hace ser un Maestro Pokemon, el cariño de los pokemon y el respeto de los legendarios acrecentan tú figura. La cual trasiende al Hall Of Fame de la Liga, obvio que ganar es lindo y ayuda a ser un Maestro Pokemon, pero ha habido casos de Maestros Pokemon los cuales no han salido campeón de una Liga" Decía mientras se levantaba "Dime Ash, porque has perdido en las Ligas, pero te enfrentabas a Legendarios de igual igual"

Ash lo observaba en silencio, atónito "No lo sé, las veces que tuve que enfrentarme a los Legendarios fue para salvar a Pokemon y a la gente...

" Y que te pasaba en la Liga?"

"Nunca fuí con la mentalidad de ganar"

"Estas equivocado. Nadie va a proposito a perder" Se acomodaba la gorra en la cabeza, se la ajustaba y se giro para ver a nuestro protagonista "Es muy simple Ash, tu verdadera fortaleza nace al querer peteger algo"

**_"Sin dudas Ash que diste lo mejor de tí contra Gary, protegiste tú manera de luchar y los vencistes en tu juego, te felicito amigo" Las palabras de Brock aparecían en su mente._**

**_"Este es el signo y el pase del conocimiento. Ash has logrado vencer a Brandon y eres oficialmente un Campeon de la Batalla de la Frontera. Tú resolución y creencía de que Pikachu era capaz de vencer a un Legendario te dieron la victoría" Ahora las sabias palabras de Scott retumbaban en su cabeza._**

**_"Ash! Eres increíble, lograste vencer a Paul y con Infernape!!! Tú forma de críar y entrenar a los pokemon es la mejor, no lo dudes nunca, Ash" La reconfortante sonrisa de Dawn aparecía._**

**_"sin duda alguna te estare observando Ash Ketchum. Eres muy interesante, casi me ganas y si no fuera por vos Zygarde hubiese destruído todo. Kalos te esta agradecida y yo tambien, Ash" Diantha le agradecía._**

**_"Muchas gracias por enseñarle a Bonnie, Ash. Ella te quiere mucho y te ve como su ídolo. Has sido un verdadero líder en esta aventura, nos guiaste y hemos aprendido mucho teniendote como referente. Espero que podamos vernos nuevamente, Ash" Clemont se sinceraba y le agradecía._**

**_"Gracias por protegernos y ayudarnos en este largo viaje... Muchas gracias por todo, Ash" Serena se despedía._**

Todos esos recuerdos golpearon fuerte a nuestro protagonista. Cerro sus ojos, en un intento de no llorar. Se paró rapidamente y also su cabeza.

"Oh esa mirada me gusta, muchacho" Y no era para menos, había una gran determinación en esos ojos.

"No es solo mí sueño. Todos mís amigos confían en mí y no los pienso desfraudar"

"Es bueno saberlo" Aquel señor estaba apagando la fogata. Al terminar se giro, levantó la mano en forma de saludo y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Ash.

"Muchas gracias!! No me has dicho tu nombre, señor!!" Un Ash gritaba y agradecía con una sonrisa. La cual creció aún más al escuchar el nombre de aquel sujeto.

"De nada Ash... y... puedes llamarme... Red"

\--Fin--

L**_a verdadera razón del porque me gusto escribir este capítulo es que se menosprecía el trabajo de Ash y me gusta mucho la confrontacion Ash/Red. Me intereso colocar a Red y como desifraran no sera el unico personaje del Game que estara en la historia (No estaran todos, aviso desde ya). También me interesaba darle una explicación mía a lo que es ser un Maestro Pokemon (A la larga que te respeten las personas, gente importante, pokemon legendarios es mas dificil que ser campeon en una Liga, a mí gusto) Obvio que Ash entrenara para arrebatarle el título a algun campeón de las 6 ligas en las que estuvo (Va a ser a uno, todavia no se a quien...) porque no es solo respeto por ser bueno con los pokemon, tambien es respeto por tu fuerza y que mejor que ser Campeon de una Region._**

**_siguiente capitulo: Bienvenidos a Alola!_**

**_Janeee._**


End file.
